Paseo en las Tinieblas
by Ithilwen princesa elfa
Summary: Una historia relatada por Heather Tyler, prisionera de Voldemort... REVIEWS!


** Paseo en las tinieblas  
  
Capítulo I: Frío, pasado y oscuridad  
  
**Encerrada en una fría, alta y oscura torre, allí estaba yo, pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué hacía ahí?, entre tantos cuentos de comienzos felices este debía ser el más desagradable… Si mi memoria es buena no he hecho daño a nadie, o bien, esa quizás fue la razón o algo que me dio tiempo, condenada a pasar momentos eternos en una torre fría, en su cámara más alta, oyendo la fría lluvia y los susurros del frío viento, sin posibilidad de huir, prisionera de mis pensamientos, pero cuando tuve la oportunidad de destruirlo fallé, nada se puede hacer, pero no puedo rendirme, eso es lo que ellos quieren, sí, todo me golpea a mí como el hechizo más doloroso, pero ¿Qué ocurrió?, pues si mi memoria no se ha consumido os podré relataros mi historia:  
  
En una cálida mañana de verano del año 1996, exactamente lista para unas vacaciones muggles con mi familia, yo creía ser una muggle, pero un día…:  
  
— Hola tía Minerva — saludé a mi tía, como vosotros la conoceréis profesora McGonagall, pero para mí es tía y madrina Minerva (aunque parezca tía abuela, pero eso no viene al caso), ella había venido desde su residencia desconocida precisamente para hablar conmigo, me dijo que me sentara, mis padres habían salido y sólo estábamos nosotras:  
  
— Heather, tengo algo que decirte —dijo  
  
— Dime, no puede ser nada malo — contesté tratando de parecer despreocupada ante el tono que presentó.  
  
— Tú eres una bruja — dijo finalmente con algo de solemnidad y algo de nerviosismo.  
  
— Explícame otra vez que creo no haber oído bien — contesté desconcertada.  
  
— Bueno, como decirte, eres una criatura mágica con poderes… ¡Mágicos! — dijo  
  
— Oye, se que no eres bromista, pero... — iba a decir yo  
  
— No te estoy tomando el pelo — dijo como si leyera mis pensamientos o fuera adivina.  
  
— Ah, entonces soy una bruja como mago era Gandalf — dije con cuidado de elegir las palabras.  
  
— Naturalmente — dijo satisfecha aunque no tanto dado que no le creí mucho. — Ya los elfos serviciales compraron tus cosas — añadió.  
  
— ¿Elfos servi…que? — pregunté dudosa pensando otra vez que me tomaba el pelo.  
  
— Serviciales, mejores que los elfos domésticos — dijo — Jeshüney — llamó y rápidamente llegó una chica muy bonita parecida a una muggle común exceptuando por sus puntiagudas orejas, yo ya le creía a tía Minerva. Ella sonrió, sacó un palito, más bien una varita y aparecieron lotes de libros de texto y me dijo: — Es el verano suficiente tiempo para que te los aprendas todos de memoria como mi alumna más sobresaliente Hermione Granger —  
  
— Aceptaré el reto si antes el reto no me aplasta a mí — dije corriendo a tomar un libro grueso llamado "Aritmancia, la asignatura de los inteligentes" y lo abría aprendiéndome la primera tabla: — Superaré a Granger, te lo puedo asegurar — dije yo a mitad de libro.  
  
Y así yo Heather Alexandra Tyler memoricé 1783 libros en un mes y el día + esperado el 1 de septiembre llegó mi madre bruja sin que yo lo supiera:  
  
— Heather, ya te sabes más que yo a tu edad — dijo riéndose y dándome una cajita de cristal, yo la abrí y vi que tenía adentro un medallón con forma de delfín y unos ojitos verdes que tenían un brillo fascinante:  
  
— Es un delfín de mármol muy valioso, no quiero que lo pierdas, cuídalo tanto como a ti misma — dijo finalmente.  
  
Pues yo creía que sólo era un delfín, si, pero era más que eso, pues les puedo decir lo que ocurría en el mundo mágico, como si me importara, pues realmente era lo que pasaba, muggles y magos aparecían muertos en cualquier parte, magos del Ministerio aquí y allá y desde la ventana de la habitación en la que dormía antes, se inundaba en cielo de verde pálido y de pronto una figura de una serpiente serpenteaba por el cielo y luego sentía un espasmo y una muerte había ocurrido… Pues eso ocurría, pero ahora me importa más que nunca, porque lo veo todo el tiempo, o más bien creo verlo, ya que en esta oscuridad infinita nada se ve a menos que lo sientas con el tacto…  
  
En mi primer día subí a un tren rojo, iba de intercambio con una chica de no recuerdo que casa, o sí Slytherin, a menos que me seleccionaran en otra casa, estábamos en el Gran Comedor, cuando vi a un chico, pero me recordaba a alguien, parpadee y ya no estaba allí, y ya estaba siendo seleccionada, todo estaba mudo y sentía que todas las miradas atentas y sigilosas se clavaban en mí como un cuchillo, y luego sentí que tenía una roca pesada en mí cabeza, brilló un relámpago en el techo falso, todos se veían pálidos y luego el pesado sombrero, se movía como en cámara lenta con una fría voz diciendo: — Slytherin —   
  
Todo volvió a la normalidad, como si hubiera sido hechizado por un largo tiempo, y me senté en el asiento más apartado de los demás, aunque aún sentía las miradas cayendo sobre mí pero ahora inofensivas o eso creía…  
  
Luego fuimos a la sala común, fui inmediatamente a mi habitación, coloque mi despertador y me quedé dormida, la verdad mi sueño fue esto que estoy pasando, o querré decir mi pesadilla… En mí primer día de clases, iniciamos con pociones con Gryffindor (claro antes desayuné), sobre las pociones para transformar a un animago en un mago o bruja. — Como no lo sabrán los dos nuevos, las pociones son en grupos — dijo, y es por lista.  
  
— Personalizada supongo — intuí, y estaba en lo cierto…  
  
Andersen y Granger; Longbottom y Patil; Brown y Weasley; Potter y Crabbe (de veras que Harry lo agradeció muy poco) y por último Malfoy y Tyler.  
  
Ese chico estaba sentado en un extremo del salón y yo en otro, y yo no me moví de mi asiento y comencé a hacer mi poción y como no quería pararme con la varita saqué todas las cosas que necesitaba con un fácil encantamiento convocador y ese Malfoy sin más tuvo que moverse, la verdad ni le hablé ni lo miré ni nada, sólo hice mi poción…  
  
— Al fin — dijimos al mismo tiempo al terminar la poción.  
  
Y yo pensando "una poción tan fácil y me tardé tanto tiempo"… Y el chico "nunca habría terminado de no ser porque copié todo lo que ella hacía" (pues ven como piensa este copión de todo lo que aprendí en el verano)  
  
Luego el profesor Snape (pues no sabe que estoy en Slytherin, jeje le puedo jugar una broma…  
  
— Se copió de la poción del Sr. Malfoy, tiene 5 puntos menos — dijo con malicia.  
  
— Yo, de ese dragón (todos los Gryffindors y uno que otro Slytherin rieron a carcajadas), ejem, lo siento es que el champú se le acabó y le hizo perder el juicio (por el pelo grasiento) — contesté con sorna.  
  
— Espere Señorita Tyler…— iba a decir.  
  
— Soy de Slytherin si no se ha dado cuenta y por favor en su lista negra mi nombre es con H, de encantadora con error ortográfico y use tinta verde esmeralda y pluma de fénix para que lo recuerde— añadí (tengo dotes de leer el pensamiento).  
  
El aula era un hervidero de risa, la 1ra persona que se le enfrenta y sale ganando o eso creía… —Y por cierto esa poción puede tener un efecto secundario, por añadirle dos veces púas y robarse las mías señor copión — le dije a Malfoy.  
  
Obviamente todo Slytherin me odiaba y la canción del sombrero a mi no se aplica: "O talvez en Slytherin harás tus verdaderos amigos…"  
  
Al terminar pociones vimos transformaciones, vi Aritmancia con Hermione que resultó ser una persona muy agradable, que también se sabía los libros de memoria y en la última clase del día Historia de la Magia, dejé mi pluma vuelapluma escribiendo todo lo que decía el profesor y me quedé dormida, Hermione me despertó y me enseñó mis apuntes, eran de 14 pergaminos, no estaba muy contenta de dormir en clases, pero en fin a la hora de la cena me tuve que ir a la horrible mesa de la derecha y lamentablemente sólo había una silla libre ('¡Qué tormento!') pensé , me senté, y una lechuza gris se puso sobre mi cabeza dejó caer un sobre y era una carta:  
  
_"Heather:  
Lamento decirte que varios mortífagos andan por allí, maquinando un plan, temo que tenga que ver con el delfín, ¡Cuídalo bien! y por nada del mundo toques sus ojos o estarás en un aprieto hermanita.  
Rápido y sin demora, de Kate."  
_  
Pues Kate Tyler era mi fastidiosa, molesta, entrometida y hermana mayor, siempre fastidiando y molestando ('Valga la redundancia') y en eso otra lechuza llegó ('Caray tengo admiradores jajajaja') y me dio una nota corta:  
  
_ Tyler: debo informarte acaso que el profesor Snape es el Jefe de la casa y que no debías dejarlo en ridículo frente a esos bichos.  
_  
Pues obviamente saben de quien es la nota ¿verdad?, pues yo le contesté aunque era algo así un chico fastidioso que daban ganas de confiscarle todas las plumas que tuviera:  
  
_ "Los Gryffindors son muy agradables a mi parecer y si no has tocado libros te diré que existe la telepatía y ese profesor ni sabía en que casa estaba yo además tú letra da lástima y me importa un comino lo que alegas."_  
  
Y le devolví la nota con la misma lechuza, la cual fue atrapada por un gordinflón que parecía no conocer sobre el destino es para el destinatario no para el ex-delgado de nacimiento, y comenzó a mirarme de forma molesta y yo sólo me reí, porque que me puede hacer ese cerebro de man  
Bueno así avanzó el curso hasta que en Hallowen, me ha1bía comenzado a medio agradar, aunque de resto se veía directamente que era un chiquillo mimado que odiaba por una tontería a Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y a Hermione, aunque son realmente agradables…  
  
Bueno, en la fiesta de Hallowen, era todo un gran banquete, todo era de calabaza, cada quien se ocupaba de disfrutarlo, habían puesto candelabros (que ponen los muggles en sus salas de fiesta) enormes de cristal además de muchas calabazas flotantes y ráfagas de murciélagos,… pero a medio banquete sentí una presencia, Dumbledore me miró como pensando lo mismo que yo,… Voldemort estaba cerca y cuando menos lo esperaba todas las luces se apagaron, Dumbledore se levantó, le dio instrucciones a los profesores y todos arrancaron a las salas comunes, pero…… Un brillo verdoso se cernía en el Gran Comedor y rayos verdes atravesaron el Gran Comedor, yo me tiré al suelo, muchos hicieron lo mismo y las ventanas crujieron y 12 personas encapuchadas entraron, los profesores lanzaban hechizos al igual que los de 7mo curso y los prefectos, cesaron los rayos verdes y comenzaron a salir rayos rojos Cruciatus, vi una figura negra era el chico de 16 años que había visto el primer día un rayo, desapareció, un reflejo, tomé la varita y grité:  
  
"Maldad encarna, maldad destruye, maldad destruida y benevolencia encarnada"  
  
Un rayo azul recorrió el salón y 6 de 12 mortifagos estaban en el suelo y de pronto una figura más apareció Voldemort…  
  
— Ya no se le puede temer a un viejo con cara de malas pulgas — dijo con voz que parecía un silbido, — Sólo denme lo que quiero y me iré, no es a Potter, de él será después — añadió y todos estaban petrificados. —Quien convocó el hechizo de maldad invertida — preguntó y algunos mortifagos me señalaron.  
  
La verdad, es que el no daba miedo, daba pánico, con esa mirada helaba a cualquiera, pero yo tengo poderes especiales que el no sabe (calidez, leer el pensamiento, etc. etc.) pues si no saben que es la calidez, ('¿Qué notan cuando ven unos bellos ojos verdes y estás en un frío ambiente donde todo es monótono?').  
  
— Entrégame el talismán — dijo finalmente.  
  
— ¿Cuál? no veo ninguno en ningún lado — dije yo.  
  
— Del que sacas los poderes —   
  
— Soy bruja, ¿no? tengo poderes de nacimiento  
  
— El maldito delfín  
  
— Está bendecido el pobre de oír tus palabras y tu paciencia se acaba de esfumar  
  
— Al igual que tu bocota  
  
— La tengo pegada su paciencia se murió hace tiempo y no la tiene pegada  
  
— No me temes  
  
— ¿A quién a ese brujo que se hace llamar Voldemort?, no más bien tú me temes a m  
  
— Al revés  
  
— Discute con tu paciencia  
  
— ¿Darkäryn?  
  
— Esa era una roba almas muerta, gracias a los aurores  
  
— ¿Cómo tú?  
  
— No me he graduado de la escuela de magia  
  
Luego un relámpago cortó el silencio al igual que mi discusión con el tenebroso, pero eso no era cosa de juego ('Bueno sí'):  
  
— En ese caso no te graduaras — tronó los dedos y una enorme águila gigante cruzó volando el Gran Comedor, yo me tiré al suelo justo a tiempo y en su segundo ataque rodé como un perrito y la volví a esquivar, algunos alumnos lanzaban hechizos pero no era efectivo y en su tercer ataque, salté encima del animal, que resultó ser muy violento y me agarré de una calabaza y salté hasta un candelabro y el ave se desvaneció, pero conocen a Darkäryn, pues se las presentaré, una bruja muy apuesta con garras filosas y alas de murciélago, Dumbledore ordenó a todos que lanzaran hechizos pero la lámpara no soporta mi peso, así que me lancé sobre la roba almas aunque mi plan no funcionó del todo, me dejó caer y rodé sobre la mesa de Slytherin (si saben lo que es estrellarse en la mesa y rodar como Errol), pero la cosa esa se abalanzó sobre un alumno:  
  
— Antimessoul — y la cosa esa se me acercó:  
  
— No me lances ese hechizo, quema, te gustaría que te lo hicieran — preguntó.  
  
— Depende — dije yo.  
  
— Sólo, no lo hagas — dijo  
  
— Para que te tragues las almas de todos, prefiero hacerlo — dije yo.  
  
— ¿Síiiiiiiiiiiiii? — pregunt  
  
— Pues allí voy — dijo — Authemnantyntaren — gritó de las sombras salieron más roba almas y se lanzaron sobre los alumnos y… los candelabros gigantes se salieron y comenzaron a caer, yo traté de esquivarlos, pero uno me medio alcanzo y quedé rodeada, no hice ruido y con cuidado me salí de allí y luego una cosa de esas me cayó encima Darkäryn,… Le di una patada y cuando logré rescatar a Hermione de un candelabro gigante:  
  
— ¿Cómo convoco al Sol? — le pregunté.  
  
— Solem Saulem ilumninareum — contestó.  
  
— Es la única forma de ahuyentarlas  
  
— Claro son fuerzas oscuras  
  
— Convocadlo  
  
— Hazlo tú lo sabes más que yo  
  
— ¿Y tú que harás?  
  
— Distraerlas cuanto pueda  
  
— Ve rápido  
  
Hermione sacó su varita y desapareció entre ráfagas de alumnos, yo en cambio llamé a mi mascota un terodáctilo me subí sobre el y a surcar los cielos, convertí mi varita en no recuerdo que y salté sobre una cosa de esas y logré atraer a muchas; mientras que Hermione se había alejado de todos y había lanzado el hechizo, de pronto rayos de Sol se hicieron ver y las roba almas se desintegraron…  
  
Después de este ataque muchos alumnos volvieron a sus casas, pero otros (que habían atacado o que estaban en peligro) debían quedarse, como yo.  
  
Pasó el tiempo y repararon lo dañado, habían traído vigilancia y lanzado muchos hechizos, Hogwarts era más seguro que nunca antes, aunque en Navidad... No nos dejaron irnos, el colegio estaba lleno como si hubieran clases, Kate me había mandado muchas cartas diciendo que tuviera cuidado etc. etc. Yo no abría las cartas pues sabía lo que decían… Bueno y un día después de Navidad, me quedé dormida en la biblioteca y cuando me desperté ya estaba cerrada, tomé la varita:  
  
— Lumos — susurré.  
  
Y salí de allí, estaba muy oscuro y frío, y cuando ya estaba cansada, me recosté de la pared, pero yo no sabía que ese era un pasillo tenebroso y cambiaba cuando quería, me quedé así un rato pero luego vi unas sombras corrían, (en DCAO dicen que son almas corrompidas), me dio un escalofrío, estaba muy frío, y luego vi al que estaba cerca de Voldemort, lo seguí pero al final conseguí a Voldemort de carne y hueso…  
  
— Oh oh — dije y de atrás salió Darkäryn y yo salí corriendo, me persiguió largo tiempo y luego volví a ver al chico de 16 años (Tom Riddle) y cuando me vio salió corriendo así que lo seguí imprudentemente y el corría hacia el tercer piso, entró a un baño de chicas dañado y cerró la puerta, yo me acerqué y abrí lentamente la puerta, entré y veo que el decía unas palabras en forma de silbidos (parecía estar dormido) y antes de que se cerrara una especie de puerta entré y se cerró, estaba en un pasillo muy elaborado que parecía tener un día de construido, en el suelo habían alfombras verdes de terciopelo fino, las paredes estaban decoradas con serpientes y todo tenía un brillo color plata, pensé en lo que me había contado el pelirrojo ('Ahora no recuerdo como se llama'), sobre una cámara secreta en segundo curso aunque en su descripción era una cañería, esto parecía una bella casa… Al avanzar más sentí frío, me desplomé en el suelo y desperté en esta fea Torre sabrá Dios donde…  
  
**CONTINUAR  
  
*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fecha: **5 de junio de 2003  
  
**Nota de la autora: **hola, espero que les guste mi historia, pues a mí me ha gustado escribirla ^_^, ¡espero sus reviews!


End file.
